


When The Lights Go Out

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gun play, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex with two Deans, Smut, Spanking, Top Endverse Dean Winchester, thigh holster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: She’d met Dean before all of this started. Before they had to fight for their lives or end up dead. Before Sam said yes to Lucifer.******************This is my sorry attempt to start up another kink bingo series. We'll see where this will lead.Chapter 1: ExhibitionismChapter 2: LingerieChapter 3: SpankingChapter 4: Mutual MasturbationChapter 5: Gun PlayChapter 6: Cock warmingChapter 7: Panty KinkChapter 8: Breath PlayChapter 9: Objectification





	1. Exhibitionism

_The end is near._

That much she knows. She lets out a sigh as she cleans her gun on the small kitchen table in the damn near claustrophobic hut she’s living in. Meanwhile, Dean’s out preparing for the daily strategy meeting.

She can work a gun now, and she can’t say that she’s bad with it, but cleaning it is not one of her favorite pastimes. It once cost her the tip of her forefinger, but she’s learned since. Now she can take a gun apart and reassemble it with her eyes closed. 

There aren’t many of them left, and the few that are still standing, are trying their best to survive. Y/N’s never been a hunter like most people here. Never having touched a freaking gun in her life until… well, until it all started five years ago. Had it really only been five years? It felt like much longer to her. It felt like an eternity.

She’d met Dean before all of this started, before they had to fight for their lives or end up dead, before Sam said yes to Lucifer, before they had to flee and set up a camp.  _Before, before, before._

Growing up in a small town, Y/N had nothing to look forward to until a handsome, green-eyed stranger walked into the diner where she worked and turned her life upside down.

“Care for an adventure?” Dean had asked, a spark of hope in his eyes, and, yes, she did. She wanted out of her boring life, and Dean and Sam seemed like nice people.  _They were trying to save the world_ , as Sam once put it.

That was before Sam decided to tear it apart by saying yes. 

Dean had been stuck with her since, having to teach her everything while worrying about his brother and the lives of people around him, worrying about her.

Y/N didn’t want to be a burden; not that Dean had ever told her she was. Still, she wanted to help as best as she could. So Dean taught her to fight, taught her to use weapons, taught her to kill. And so, after perfecting her skills, she’s now one of the best.

Things have changed a lot in the span of five years, especially Dean. He’s still loyal, he still protects her, he’s never hurt her; he takes good care of her like he promised he would. It’s just… now Dean’s rough.

He’s always worried and angry, always frowning, always ready to start a fight should someone not take his commands well. He’s grumpy and always ready for a kill. He doesn’t trust people; he thinks he has to watch his back.

When the lights go out, Dean likes to let his pent-up frustration out on her, and she’s happy to be on the receiving end. Y/N craves it like air because it’s a way for her to know that she’s alive. To know, that she’s here with him and no matter what will come, the two of them can make it. Fight it until their last breaths. 

_Better together._

That much she knows.

He sees her as an equal outside of their bedroom. He asks her for advice on new strategies, he takes her on missions because they trust each other and no one else. And, honestly, that’s what counts nowadays: trust. It’s give or take, and she trusts him blindly. She’ll go to the end of the world for him; too bad they are already there.

Even though she knows that the end is near, she still thinks that they will get out of this. She hopes that they will. Chicago’s only a couple of weeks away. Sam - or Lucifer - had taken on the whole city, and they know that they have to take the fight to Sam. They just needed more time to work out logistics and fine-tune their strategy. Dean will have to make the hardest decision of his entire life, and she’s going to be there by his side. Y/N will help him save the world - or at least what’s left of it.

The troops are gathered around the table, map laid out as Dean explains their next mission.

She’s in the back of the room because Dean went through his plan with her this morning, while they were still in bed, her head resting on his chest as he twirled a lock of her hair. The way he made her feel, almost made her forget the world was ending.

Dean looks at each soldier and fighter individually. He’s always been good at reading people, and now is no exception. He can detect every doubt and address it, if need be. He’s a fearless and good leader. Dean’s the glue that keeps them together, even though none of them wanted to be here but without him, there would be no Camp Chitaqua, and they all know it.

“If any of you still have questions, speak up!” Dean growls lowly, his gaze travelling around the room until it meets hers. 

His gaze emboldens her to do something for him, to cheer him or relax him.

She was stood in the back and no one’s paying attention to her but Dean. To the rest of the camp, she’s Dean’s fuck toy; they pay her no mind or respect, but so long as Dean does, she couldn’t care less.

As his gaze lingers, she pulls the cleavage of her tank further down, and with it, her bra, exposing her tit to him. Dean’s eyes grow wide as he sees her pink nipple and a bite mark next to it.

She shuts her eyes and lets her fingertips brush against her nipple, rubbing at it until it hardens, biting back a moan. For a moment, her mind is blank but for memories of the incredible sex they had last night.  

When she opens her eyes again, every person in the room is staring at her. Some of the men cough in discomfort, making her blush.

It’s not as if they haven’t seen something like this before. Camp Chitaqua is very much an open sex camp. People have needs, and Cas has has regular orgies, in which many people participate. She estimates that the men are staring in disbelief because they haven’t seen her like this before.

She’s off-limits to everyone but Dean, forbidden fruit. Yet, it’s clear that they want her, and Dean doesn’t like it. At all.

“Ahem..” Dean clears his throat and pinches the bridge of his nose, frown creeps on his forehead. “No questions, right?” he barks again. When no one speaks up, he continues. “We’re leaving tomorrow at four A.M. sharp!”

The troops and Dean exchange silent nods of assurance and acknowledgment as they pass him on their way out of the hut but he stops her when she tries to leave.

“I need to talk to you.” He has a tight grip on her, blunt nails digging into the flesh of her arm as he waits for the very last person to leave. When the coast is clear, he closes the door and slams her against the wall with a big hand on her throat, lightly squeezing it. 

“What the fuck was that?” he hisses.

He is so close that she can feel his hot breath hitting the little strands of hair around her face, sending them dancing with every exhale. 

“Thought you could use some cheering up.” Y/N chokes out, her hands finding Dean’s wrist that is still wrapped around her throat, holding on to it as Dean increases the pressure.

“You’re such a fucking tease. You know that?” Dean is growling now, his nose trailing along her jaw until it nudges against her ear, his tongue tracing a line along the shell.

“I know. You love it.” She says through gritted teeth, trying to grin cheekily despite the lack of oxygen. Her actions make Dean roll his eyes.

“I do.” He chuckles low as he pushes her further against the wall and kisses her, claiming her mouth. “Fucking love you.” He breathes against her lips as he breaks the kiss before giving her another peck and letting go of her throat. “I have to go. See you tonight.” He opens the door and steps out but not without taking a look back, his eyes meeting hers. “Be ready for me.”

“Always,” she says it with a smile.

For the first time in a long time, Dean smiles back.


	2. Lingerie

After the meeting, Dean leaves for a run in the north - a town they think may still have clothes and medical supplies and she was running out of birth control pills and somehow hoped that Dean would find a couple of packs that haven’t expired yet. They were lucky the last time around and she hoped that luck would be on their side again.

She wanted to go with him, but Dean asked her to hang back and watch the camp, make sure that Cas didn’t turn it into a freaking sex camp, where everybody would be too busy fucking around instead of killing potentially invading Croats. 

She hates when Dean’s off on his own, fearing that he won’t make it back alive, but orders are orders, and Dean would rather she take care of the camp than leave Chuck to do it alone.

She, Chuck, and Cas, are a close-knit team. They know and trust each other from their time before camp. They fight for each other until their last breath because that’s what family are for nowadays. Things have changed, but not for the better it seems.

“Hey, Y/N, I’ve got something for you.” Chuck strolls over while she’s on her way to check the gates. His hands are behind his back, hiding something, and she debates with herself whether she wants to know what it was or not.

“What is it?” she asks out of politeness.

“Ta-da!” Chuck grins as his hands magically appear from behind his back, showing off the thing he made, probably with some other camp women who were here to tend to everything when the soldiers were out. 

“A flower crown?” Y/N couldn’t help but grin in return.

“Yeah, we found some wild flowers and decided to use them. We made some crowns and decorations and thought that you would look fabulous with one.” Chuck was so giddy and she thought that it was adorable.

Taking the crown from his hands, she puts it on. “How do I look?” she asks, showing him that she cares. 

“Like a princess.” Chuck smiles brightly. 

“Thanks, Chuck.”

“You’re welcome. Do you think Dean would like one?” The question comes out as a mumble. 

“I don’t think so.” Y/N can’t help but chuckle at the thought of Dean with a flower crown on his head.

“Yeah, I figured Dean wouldn’t appreciate the gesture. Anyways, I’ve got to go back and see about dinner. See you.” Chuck waves goodbye, and she nods before turning to walk towards the gates.

When Dean comes home later in the evening, his eyes widen at the sight of her flower crown. “What’s that… uh… thing on your head?” He gestures with his forefinger, tapping himself on the head for the visual as he drops his bag to the floor.

“Chuck made it,” she replies, walking over to him in her beat up panties and tank top to stand before him, letting him take in the unfamiliar view. It isn’t every day that they saw beautiful flowers. All the flowers they come across are wilted, destroyed by war. 

“Did he now?” Dean bends down a little, ducks his head, careful not to knock the crown off of her head as he kisses her. “It’s not your birthday, is it? I thought I remembered that it wasn’t ‘til October.”

“You’re good. It’s not my birthday.” She smiles a brave smile, hiding the fact that she thinks that they won’t live to see her birthday.

“Lucky me,” Dean gives her another peck, “but also lucky you. I got you something too. You’re a spoiled little princess, aren’t ya?” Dean takes his bag and turns it upside down, letting the contents spill onto the little table in their tiny living room. Among the few boxes of pills he’s scrounged, is a pile of (satin and lace?) fabric.  

“What’s that?”

“Underwear. Plenty of it. There was a store next to the drugstore. Thought my girl could use new ones.” He grins. “I mean, not that I mind you walking around in panties that have tons of holes in them, but I thought you’d like them, so I just grabbed some before the others could see them.” 

“Oh, my god.” She takes a look at them, her fingers trading through lace, satin, and silk. It has been way too long since she felt something so soft in her rough, calloused hands. She finds matching bras and panties and holds them up for Dean to see. “Matching lingerie!” She squeals and then prays that she’ll fit into them. 

“Yeah.” Dean’s smile is warm and gracious as he watches her giddily sort through his gift.

He pulls her close, his big hands travel down her lower back until he can squeeze the globes of her ass between them. “You’re gonna wear them because you need to be punished for today, and I can’t shake the feeling that your ass will look delicious in them when it’s all red and raw.” His fingers find a way to the seam of the crotch on her panties and sneak their way inside. She hears him growl as his knuckles brushed along the wet heat. “You’re so fucking wet, baby.” 

“Been thinking of you the whole day,” she purrs into the nape of his neck. 

One of Dean’s hands finds a way up her back and tugs at her hair, pulling her head back roughly and knocking the flower crown to the floor. Her throat is exposed to him now, and he sucks a patch of delicate skin between his lips. “I have to go to see Cas now because I need to talk to him, but, when I’m back, I want you wearing the lingerie and waiting for me. You hear me?”

“Aye, aye, sir,” she replies, knowing that Dean loves to hear her call him sir. She takes the lingerie off the table, inspecting it again. “It’s crotchless, Dean.” 

“Do you think I have the patience to take it off you?” He almost growls halfway out the door.

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?” He stops in the doorway and turns around.

“These are too big for me.” She holds out a pair of pink, satiny panties in between her fingers.

“Yeah, because they’re mine.” He winks before closing the door behind him.


	3. Spanking

Dean normally takes his time when he goes to see Cas. Cas usually offers him some weed, which Dean declines because, as he says, he needs a clear head and mind. He doesn’t say no to a beer or a tumbler of whiskey, though, so she assumes they’ll have a drink together before Dean comes back. 

_A clear head._

That’s the thing; since they’re here and at war with a deadly disease and Sam - or rather, Lucifer - Dean rarely drinks. He does, but not as often as before. There are no booze-fuelled nights, when he worries about Sam. No, his current reasons for drinking are slightly different. He needs all his senses to be able to think sharp, to act quickly, to be cunning and fierce when needed.

Even though Dean won’t be back right away, she takes a quick shower because water is scarce and Dean’s strict in regards to water. Usually, it’s only hop in, soap, rinse and hop out. The days of showering together are over. She misses that. 

Grooming is another luxury. She saw Cas soon after she saw Chuck this afternoon. He was on his way to instruct a yoga class. She smirked because Cas only does it so he can watch women bend over, she’s quite sure of it. He slipped her a shaving razor he found in the back of the pantry, and she almost crushed him with her joyful hug. 

Now, she’s trying to rid herself of excess hair, but  she’ll keep that razor forever - or until it won’t cut anymore.

She waits for Dean in her new lingerie that fits like a glove. She doesn’t know how Dean does it, but he’s always been able to accurately guess her size. Every time he bought her something, it fit as if he had memorized her body down to the last fiber. When she looks in the mirror, she quite likes what she sees. Gone is the hard shell of a fighter. She looks almost presentable again, with soft curves here and there.

When she hears footsteps outside of the door, she knows it’s Dean. She paces around because she doesn’t really know how he wants her, debating whether she should sit or stand. The thought is soon wiped from her mind when Dean bursts through the door. She stops her pacing to stand still and watch him.

When he sees her, his eyes change. The flicker of light turns dark, his blown pupils filled with lust and a glint of anger, as if he remembers all of a sudden, that he should be angry with her. He crosses the room swiftly, still in his full gear and boots, and sits on the foot of the bed before he demanding she come closer.

She doesn’t hesitate; it would only make him angrier. When she’s within his reach, he grabs her by her arms, pulling her on top of him and then bending her over his lap. Her ass is barely covered by the crotchless panties, leaving pretty much everything on full display.

Dean doesn’t say a word at first, his big palms kneading her globes, fingers digging deep into the flesh and making it jiggle from side to side.

“How many?” he asks darkly and she knows what he’s asking.

She takes a moment, weighing her misconduct, thinking about how many she really deserves. When she takes a fraction too long, Dean gets impatient. 

“How many, baby girl?” he asks again, his voice more demanding, rougher, and she can’t deny how much it turns her on.

“Twelve!” The exclamation shoots out of her mouth before she can think, not even sure if she’ll be able to take twelve because he’s done it before and four alone hurts like hell.

“Twelve?” Dean chuckles, knowing full well she won’t be able to take it, not without almost passing out from pain. He himself knows how hard he can hit. “You sure about that, baby? I’d have said six, but if you want twelve…” He trails off teasingly before bringing his hand down on her left cheek, sending a sting throughout her whole body. “Start counting!”

She isn’t sure about it at all. Twelve, oh god, why did she say twelve? She’ll have trouble sitting tomorrow, that’s for sure, and they have a long ass car ride before them. “Could you… I mean, please, Sir, six is enough. I have to sit in the car tomorrow.” Her voice is barely a whisper, but she’s sure Dean heard it, hoping maybe he’ll take mercy.

He rubs the red spot that bears the mark of his hand, soothing her inflamed skin with the palm and fingertips of his calloused hands. “Yeah, you’re right. Don’t want you to squirm in your seat the whole way there.” He brings his hand down again on her other cheek, making her jerk up. “Count!”

“Ah! T-two!” 

“That’s my good girl.” He almost purrs as he rubs on her globes, spreading them apart and dipping his fingers in between them, and that was when he notices her smooth skin down there. “You shaved?” 

“Y-yes. Cas got me a razor.” 

“Well, ain’t he nice?” Dean chuckles. “I haven’t had a smooth pussy in weeks. Jesus, that feels so nice. Not that I minded it before, because your pussy is out of this world, but it’s a nice feeling, don’t you agree?” Another smack on her right cheek.

“Three! Y-yes, I agree. Feels good, Sir.”

One of Dean’s hands threads through her hair, pulling at it and making her arch her back. He bends down a little to meet her face as he licks at her ear. “Good girl.”

The praise feels like a smooth comforting melody in her ear. 

Another smack, another sting that makes her cry out in pained pleasure.

“Four!” She has to bite down on her lip.

“Only two left, baby. You’re doing good. Ready?”

“Yes, Sir.” She really is. She’s looking forward to the end of his punishment.

Dean smacks her again, and she is sure that she’s red all over. 

“Five!” This time, she can taste iron on her tongue. She must have bitten her lips bloody.

“Last one, baby.” He says, as his hand kneads her ass, and then he places a kiss on each cheek. 

Another sting and this time, the sensation travels everywhere. Maybe because it was a particularly hard smack or maybe it’s the fact that it is the last.

“Six!” She calls out, louder than anticipated and Dean rubs at her ass, his palms holding them together and jiggling them. 

“Looks so fucking good, red and raw. So good for me,” he growls. Then he pulls her up by her hair, making her straddle him and kissing her hungrily. “Such a good girl.” He breathes into the kiss.


	4. Mutual Masturbation

She’s still in his lap when Dean cups her face in his hand, holding her gaze and slowly pressing his forehead on hers. Their breathing mingles, making the moment feel intimate, familiar. **  
**

Somehow, it feels like home. Home, in a place neither of them wants to be.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” He kisses her, now, licking up a little bit of blood left on her cracked bottom lip.

Y/N had almost already forgotten the pain. Almost forgot how hard she must have bitten down on her lip for them to crack, to draw blood.

“So good for me.” Dean whispers into the kiss, as his tongue explores her mouth, brushing against the inner walls of her cheek, sending tingly feelings down to where her slick is pooled.

“Mine.” Dean whispers.

They’re still forehead to forehead, and Y/N has her hands around both his wrists as his hands hold her face.

“My good girl,” he says, and she nods, because she is. His.

Y/N loves it when he praises her. The praises feel like medicine for her soul. It’s always been like that. Only now, she needs it more than ever.

She wishes it to never change. Wishes that they didn’t have to go to Chicago. Wishes that she and Dean could stay like this forever. But she knows that all good - or less good - things will eventually come to an end.

It’s good that Y/N has Dean and that he has her. They’re better together, that’s a given. But she knows that the end is near, and deep down, she knows that they won’t stand a chance against Sam - or Lucifer.

She doesn’t like to address Sam as Lucifer because Sam is still in there. They just need a way to lure him out, to help him get out of the dark place where Lucifer has him hidden.

And, maybe, Dean knows it too. That’s why he’s been so sweet to her lately, why he doesn’t want to part from her at all - only when he really needs to. Dean knows, as much as she does, but neither of them want to face the truth just yet. Neither of them want to admit that in a couple of weeks, they’ll be dead, and the world as they know it will be lost forever.

Y/N and Dean both know as long as there’s fight left in them, they’ll go down swinging. There has never been another option, really.

“Hey, you with me?” Dean asks when he sees she’s lost in thought.

“What? Yeah… yeah, sorry,” she murmurs as he places a kiss to her forehead.

“I know,” he says, as if he knows exactly what she was thinking. Y/N thinks he probably does know what was going on in her head.

“Feel good?” he asks, a frown on his face as he slowly spreads his legs while she balances there, giving her enough space to hook her legs around his. The pressure of his thighs against her sore ass is less painful now, so she scoots closer. They’re thigh to thigh with little space in between.

Y/N nods and feels him trailing his hands along her thighs, his thumb brushing her inner thighs, kneading them firmly. It feels good. Real good.

And when his fingers inch closer to her pussy, brushing over it, she can hear Dean hitching his breath, a moan comes from his throat as he feels how wet she is for him.

“Jesus, you’re almost dripping.” He has to look down, and when he takes his fingers away, he can see the string of her wetness still attached to his finger. “Baby, did I do this to you, huh?”

“Yes, Sir.” Y/N smirks and is rewarded with a kiss, his fingers on her core again, threading through the wet folds and dipping into the slick heat, making her moan.

“Take out my cock,” he commands as he lets go of her lips. Her hands trembles a little as they try to unbuckle his belt because he’s still fingering her so good, but then he stops her in time before she can open up the belt buckle. “Not the belt, only zipper.”

Y/N nods and begins to work on the zip of his pants. Slowly, she eases the zipper down and puts her hands into the slit of his jeans. To her surprise, Dean’s going commando, and she can’t help but cock an eyebrow at him.

“Couldn’t find any underwear this morning.” He just shrugs as he moves his finger in and out of her pussy.

She takes his hard cock out and sees the bead of precum on his slit, glistening under the light of the ceiling lamp.

Meanwhile Dean’s working her nub, flicking his fingers against it, making her jolt in pleasure. Y/N squeezes the base of his cock in her fist, milking more precum.

She accumulates spit in her mouth and lets it drool down onto the tip of his cock. Dean watches her. He watches her work his dick with both her hand, massaging in her spit. When she looks at him, she sees him holding his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Your hands feel so good on my cock, baby. Work it,” he mutters under his breath as he circles her nub with his finger in a figure eight.

Dean bucks into her hands, and Y/N grinds down on the two fingers he’s worked into the depths of her pussy, both of them moving in sync. She can’t deny how good it feels.

“Fuck, so good,” he throws his head back a little, and she dips her head forward, capturing his throat, letting her tongue trace a line up to his jaw. His stubble is rough on her lips and tongue, but the taste of Dean is delicious. God, if he only knew that she would eat him alive.

Wet noises of fingers gliding through slick, and silent whimpers travel through the room, while the scent of sex and musk hangs heavy and thick in the air.


	5. Gun Play

She’s close, and Dean can feel it, can probably feel her walls getting slicker, and, then, there’s the cramping. The pressure starts to build and build. Her head feels light, her hands move on their own up and down Dean’s thick shaft.

“Your pussy’s gripping my fingers, baby.” His free hand sneaks around to the back of her neck, gripping it tight and pulling her closer. He sucks on her earlobe, softly nibbling at it because he knows that it’ll drive her crazy and way over the edge. “You’re so close, ain’t ya?” 

She can only nod, her eyes already fluttering closed as he molds his lips to hers, sucking in her bottom lip and tugging at it lightly with his teeth, making her moan into his partly open mouth.

“Dean!” Someone calls from the other side of the door. It sounds awfully like Cas. 

“Fuck.” Dean mutters under his breath as he lets go of her face.

He lifts her up and puts her on the bed beside him. She lets out a frustrated sigh. The build up and everything with it, gone. She fists her hands in the sheets as she rubs her thighs together, desperate for that last needed friction.

“Dean! Quick!” Cas calls again, this time, also banging on the door. She can’t miss the distraught tone in his voice.

Pulling the covers around her to hide underneath, she watches as Dean tucks his impressive boner back into his pants before he stands and walks to the door, opening it with a grumpy murmur under his breath.

“What?” Dean asks angrily. She can see that Cas is a bit embarrassed because he knows what he’s walked into. But Cas wouldn’t be Cas if he didn’t smirk at Dean mischievously before he answers.

“I... uh... there’s a situation.” Cas tries to explain, his fingers threading through his hair. 

“What situation?” Dean crosses his arms over his chest, showing his annoyance in the only alpha way he knew.

“I need you to come quick!” Cas says, and she can see that he’s jumpy. “Oh, hey, Y/N, sorry to disturb.”

“No problem,” she replies automatically, and Dean shoots her a glare which made her retreat deeper into the covers.

Dean closes the door as he steps out with Cas. After a short while he walks back in and comes over to peck her lips. “I’ll be back soon. You can start without me but don’t finish, understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” she answers firmly, even though she knows that she doesn’t even want to start without him. 

*

Dean was right, though, he returned quickly. It wasn’t even a half hour before she hears him stepping into their home with a frustrated grunt. He toes off his boots as soon as he closes the door.

“What was it?” she asks groggily. She’s still under the covers, almost dozing off while she waited for Dean. 

“Fucking hippies,” Dean hisses under his breath. “Fought over a girl. Almost knocked themselves out because they were high and even though it should have been an orgy they still fought over a girl. Imagine!”

She can’t help but giggle at the thought. It happens more often than not and there always has to be someone to pull them apart and put them in separate lock downs. 

Dean’s at the bed, throwing the blanket over her body and tugging at her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed as he bends down to kiss her, his bulge still prominent, albeit not as hard as before. “Sorry, would’ve been here sooner but got cornered by two other orgy participants.”

“Uhh... kinky.” She grins against the kiss. 

“Yeah. Took some effort to shake them off.” He grins as one of his hands pulls down a cup of her delicate lace bra. “One of them was going on and on about my thigh holster.” Dean dips his head down and seals his lips around her nipple, sucking it in and making it hard.

“She’s right,” she could only say before she feels a hand curl around her throat. The other of Dean’s hands travels down her body, cupping her sex while his head is still buried in her chest. 

“You like that, too, huh?” he asks, teeth nibbling at her nipple. 

“Fuck, yes.” She lets out a groan as two of his thick fingers breach her hole.  

“Kinky slut.” Dean chuckles.

The fingers that are working in and out of her are gone, and she hears his zipper being pulled down. His other hand is still firm around her throat. 

He doesn’t bother to take off his pants, probably because of her mentioning her love for his thigh holster, but also probably because he can’t wait. Patience has never been strong with Dean. 

He pushes her further into the bed so that he has enough space to kneel before her. She feels the tip of his cock at her entrance and they both groan as he pushes himself in, sinking his dick into her hungry hole in one go. 

“Fuck, baby, feel so fucking good.” He grits his teeth as he begins to thrust, pushing in deeper with each roll of his hips.

He leans over her, hovering above her as he slams his hips against hers in a faster pace, his face inches away from hers and a wicked grin on his lips. At first she doesn’t know what he’s grinning at until she hears the click of the holster. Then she feels the barrel of the gun sneak up her chest and past her throat until it rests on her cheek. She should be alarmed, but to her own surprise, she’s not. 

“Do you trust me?” he asks, cocking the gun, his hips still working in and out of her as he claims her mouth, the gun still on the side of her face.

“Yes.” She does. She trusts him completely.

“Good.” He pants. “Just wanted to put it here.” He puts the gun above her head, out of their reach but still close enough if something should happen and he needs it. “Because I’m gonna try to undress while fucking you. I don’t want my cock to leave your pussy, fuck, I want it to stay in there forever if possible because there’s no way I want to leave that delicious warmth.”


	6. Cock Warming

Dean takes his shirts off first before flipping her over, making her straddle him without slipping out of her throbbing cunt. She really doesn’t know how he does it, but she’s glad that he’s still inside of her.

His hands caress her tits, tearing the cups of her bra down, revealing her perky nipples. He cups them, his fingers twirling at the hard nubs, drawing moans from her lips as she rides him like a dirty cowgirl.

“Turn yourself around and take off my pants, can you do that?” Dean says, challenging her. It’s not like she’s never done it before. It feels incredible to spin around on his dick; and, damn, if she turned down a challenge, she’d never hear the end of it.

“Watch me.” Y/N grins and expertly swings a leg over Dean’s torso so she’s sitting sideways, with his dick still buried in her. When she takes the next swing, Dean groans loudly, his dick hitting her walls from a complete different angles now.

“Fuck, baby, so fucking good.” He watches her, his hands on her ass, still bright red with fingerprints.

She gyrates on his dick, with his hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks and guiding her rhythmically up and down his shaft while her fingers work on unhooking his thigh holster. Y/N takes it off then peels his pants down his legs and throws them down the bed.

As soon as she has them off, he pulls her down so she’s laying on top of him, her back flushed to his chest and then he tilts his body so they’re lying on their side.

Dean has her in his arms, one hand palming her tit and circling her hard nipple, pulling and pinching every now and then, coaxing sweet moans from her. When his other begins to work on her cunt, she almost loses it.

She thinks that it’s different, tonight is not only sex. What Dean is giving her tonight is love making. She floats around a cloud of intimacy and love.

“You’re close, baby, I can feel it,” he whispers in her ear as his mouth kisses and licks the nape of her neck.

“Fuck, yes.” She pants and rolls her hips back, pushing against him, meeting him halfway.

“Come. I wanna feel you come around my cock.”

If Dean tells you to jump, you just ask how high and that’s what happens. As soon as the permission rolls off his tongue, she’s a goner, shaking like a leaf as Dean holds her trembling body.

“So good. Such a good girl.” He purrs against her shoulder as he kisses her softly as she comes down from her high.

“Ready for my cum, baby? Wanna pump you full with it. Want you feel my cum running out of your cunt tomorrow while we’re on our mission. Want you to ruin the new panties I just brought you.” His words come out strained as his breathing picks up. “Want you to be reminded that you’re mine.”

Dean bites into her shoulder as he comes, pulling her tighter to him and it feels like he never wants to let her go again.

“I’m all yours.” Y/N says with a soothing voice as she trails her fingers along his arms where they’re draped over her body. “Always.”

Dean pecks her shoulders then, and, she’s about to get up and clean herself, like they usually do, because Dean always wants to be prepared. He wants to be ready and be able to leave in a span of minutes should something come up, but tonight, he holds her tight, not letting her out of his embrace. He’s not going to pull out of her, even though she could feel his cock softening inside of her pussy.

“Stay.” He purrs as he sprays kisses on her shoulder and up the nape of her neck. “I wanna stay inside. It’s nice and warm and I’ll be ready to fuck you again when I wake up.”

Y/N wakes up to Dean working his hips against her ass. She thinks she’s dreamt it, dreamt about Dean making love to her, but she hasn’t. Dean’s very much real and he’s very much making love to her right now.

“I couldn’t resist,” he whispers hotly against her skin on her neck. “Woke up inside you. Was so good, still slick and warm and I was already inside, felt my dick growing and I love it.”

“Mmh…” She can only reply as she closes her eyes, feeling full and satisfied.

“Gonna pump more cum into you, sweetheart. You want that, huh?” He licks her earlobe, sending shivers through her spine.

“Y-yes…”

“Good, ‘cause I’m coming again.” He puts his sweat beaded forehead against her back as he comes in her for the second time that night, pumps her cunt full with his cum.

She feels it dripping out as he moves. It’s too much for her to hold and she’s sure that she’ll be leaking all over the car in the morning.

“Dean?” Y/N whispers after a while, not sure if he’s still awake.

“Huh?”

“What if I’d left the day Sam said yes? What if I wouldn’t have wanted to be around?” She holds his hand in hers. “You’d probably have fewer things to worry about and could join Cas’ orgies.”

“Maybe,” he mumbles. “Maybe I’d search for you, hunt your ass down because I need you. Better together. Remember?”

Yes, they are.


	7. Panty Kink

When they fall back to sleep, Dean’s still locked inside her, until the alarm sounds - time to make a move. They’re both used to it. As soon as the alarm goes off, they’re up and out of their bed. Long gone, are the lazy days where they’d stay in bed until noon. The days when Dean would plead with her to stay home and call in sick for work. She misses that, but she’s also happy that they still have each other. 

Dean groans as he peels himself from her back and slips his dick out of her slick pussy with a squelching sound that makes them both laugh. 

While he showers, Y/N prepares coffee. In an hour, they’ll be on their way. She doesn’t know if they’ll make it out of this one alive, but if they do, it’ll be good preparation for what’s going to face them in Chicago. 

They heard about a town, 60 miles south, invaded by demons. Croats were guarding the headquarters - an abandoned industrial building. Their intel said that Lucifer plans to bring the war to them because he’s impatient. If they can reach the building and destroy it, somehow slow Lucifer down, it might buy them a little more time. Time is what they need.

There’s a knock at their door. When she opens it, she smiles at a sleepy Castiel. 

“Hey,” she greets him.

“Hello Y/N,” Cas replies. “Is Dean around?” 

“What is it?” Dean walks out with a towel around his hips. The water droplets still visible on his sculpted body as he picks up his pants from the floor, dressing himself hastily. She doesn’t know if Castiel sees it, but Dean can’t hide it from her. He’s wearing his pink, satin panties.

“Uh... there’s a situation.” Cas explains, pointing his chin to Dean. “We need you.” 

Dean grabs his gun from the bed and tucks it back into his thigh holster before locking it  around his thighs again. He walks towards the door, grabbing her by the back of her neck on his way out. He pulls her close to kiss her before exiting. “See you in a bit.”

*

“Hey, you’re back? Thought I’d see you at the gate.” Y/N is about to tie a knot into her boots when all of a sudden, Dean’s big hands grab her by her throat, lifting her up from her chair and slamming her into the next wall with a thud. 

He pins her there as he hisses at her. “Did you know about it?”

“W-what? About what?” Y/N chokes out the words as she stares at him, wide eyed, her mind racing, her heart beating out of her chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The intruder!” Dean growls. “You were here yesterday, you had control. You haven’t seen anything suspicious?” 

“No! Fuck, no!” Her breathing comes in short huffs, the air is scarce. 

Dean looks her in the eye, trying to detect if she’s lying or telling him the truth. Y/N never lies to him, and she hopes that he’ll believe her. He sighs when he sees nothing indicating that she’s lying and lets go of her. 

Y/N holds her hand to her throat as she gasps, her mouth opening and shutting, trying to get as much oxygen back into her lungs as possible. It isn’t long, though, because Dean is back on her, kissing her in apology. “Sorry, I... I don’t know.” He breathes into her mouth. Hanging onto her lips like a man starving for touch.

“What happened?” She breaks the kiss, her hands trailing along his jawline, his stubble feels rough underneath her palms.

“I’m chained in the strategy hut.” 

“You are what in what?” Y/N tries to wrap her mind around what Dean just said.

“There’s someone who looks like me, chained in the strategy hut, alright?” He growls and walks over to the cupboard, taking out an almost empty bottle of Jack. He puts the mouth to his lips, downing it in one go then brushes over his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“He said he’s from the past. From the time Sam wasn’t Lucifer. Said Zachariah sent him here. I didn’t believe him. Thought it was a Shapeshifter, tried everything on him. Salt, holy water, silver, every fucking thing.” He sits down in a chair, burying his head in his hands. 

“I don’t get it...” 

“Neither do I, alright?!” Dean is loud, louder than he anticipated. “He knows things.” He mumbles softly after his outburst.

“What things?”

“The thing with me liking panties? There’s only one person who knows, well technically, there are two, but only one of them is here and that’s you. That’s why I was so angry and suspicious. I’m sorry.” 

“Would you like me to talk to him?” Y/N offered, she was curious about the prisoner. 

“No.”

“But --”

“I said, no!”

*

Dean orders the mission to be postponed. He doesn’t say the time and date for the new mission yet. He wants to deal with the other Dean first. But before all that, he needs to blow off some steam; he decides to go out with a few of the guys on a supply run and to hunt some Croats.

Y/N uses the time wisely; she cleans the hut and stows the new underwear in a drawer, does some chores around the camp and helps fix lunch for everyone. Later in the afternoon, she tries her luck with the prisoner. Even though she knows Dean will be mad, she’s got to see him. She’s curious about ‘blast from the past’. 

She sneaks her way around the back of the strategy hut. When she walks in, she is not prepared for what she sees.

“Hey,” Y/N says, inching toward the guy who looks an awful lot like the young Dean she used to know. He has his head hung low, plotting a way out, she’s sure. She’s seen that look before.

He isn’t startled when he sees her; instead, he just smiles upon seeing her face. 

“Y/N,” he says, and she can see a spark of light in his eyes. “So glad you’re alive!” 

“Dean?” she still can’t believe what she’s seeing.

“Yeah, but enough about me. How’re you? How ya holding up?” 

Oh, that’s Dean, alright. He never cares about himself. He’s always worried about others. When she doesn’t answer, he continues. “Does he, I mean, do I treat you right?” 

“You’re doing your best,” she says truthfully. Sure, it wasn’t rainbows and roses, like it was before it all started, but Dean’s doing the best he can.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“It could be. You’re here, we’re all here because I didn’t say yes to Michael.”

“Don’t say yes, Dean. Just don’t!” Y/N says, and she means it. 

Dean shouldn’t say yes just because of them. He should do what he feels is right, and she knows that he’ll do the right thing. Sure, life is hard, but it’s still something worth fighting for.

“Dean thinks differently, though.” 

“Since when do you trust a guy in panties?” she couldn’t help but grin at him, and he replies with a smile of his own. 

He clears his throat, his free hand digging at the panties, showing her what he’s wearing. 

“Blue? Is that new? It looks comfortable.” Her smile grows wider. Dean has a panty kink and she’s perfectly ok with that. In fact, she always encouraged him to wear panties because she knew it made him happy.

Y/N gets up and walks over to the table where his stuff is laid out. Her hands pick up the phone, of course he doesn’t have signal here. She pushed a button and the phone in her hand came to live. He watches her every move. 

“It’s a picture of me,” she says, blushing a little.

“Yeah. Just took it a couple of days before.” He smiles a warm smile. “It was our anniversary, and I took you out to dinner, remember?” 

She chuckles when she thinks back. “Yeah, you took me to a diner. All you can eat buffet, and we spent time in the car talking. Oh god, I’m such a cheap date.” 

“Our dates were always the best,” he says, lowering his gaze.

“Yeah.”

She wants to say more, talk to him more, but she hears a commotion outside, meaning that Dean’s probably back from his rage-filled run. 

“I’ve gotta go,” she says, turning around to get out through the back. 

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“He loves you, you know. I know that I do and he’s me, so...” He shrugs with a grin. “Just keep that in mind.”

“I know.” She sends him a warm smile in apology because she wants to do so much more for him, but she can’t. Not when she could get caught and everything could go downhill from there.


	8. Breath Play

Y/N slips out undetected and heads back to her hut, thinking about cleaning some more before Dean announces their next move. She also tries to still the tingly feeling between her thighs. She’s a sucker for the younger, more carefree Dean of the past. He was so different then; full of hope, something they’d lost but still try to find in each other.

She’s sitting on the floor, her back against the bed as she tucks the last weapon into the bag. She looks at her watch and realizes that Dean’s taking quite a while to get back. She worries that something’s wrong, that something’s happened to him. It’s starting to get dark out and she doesn’t really know what to do. She wonders if she should go out and search for him, see what is taking him so long.

She considers going to find something to eat. Chuck usually looks out for her and Dean, stowing away whatever he can spare because he knows they’re busy with other things. Her mouth begins to water as she dreams of fresh baked bread.

Then Dean comes in carrying a bag of food. He looks angry, though, and she’s pretty sure she knows why.

“You went to see him, didn’t you?” he snarls, dropping the bag onto the table and striding across the room. When he reaches her, he lifts her up and pins her to the wall. Memories of this morning, where he had been rough with her, are clear in her mind, and she feels a sense of dejà-vu.

“I… I…” Y/N stammers but is cut off by his lips on hers as one of his big hands wraps her throat. “I-” she tries again, but the threat that Dean presented is too much; she needs to adjust to it first.

Dean’s other hand goes to unbuckle her belt buckle, his fingers nervously tugging at her zipper until it caves and he can slide down her trekking shorts in one go. He cups her sex in the palm of his hands, dragging the heel of his hands against it, making her whimper. “Fucking told you not to, didn’t I?” he scowls at her, hissing through this teeth.

“Y-” she chokes on a cough before she trying again. “Yes, sir.”

“And did you listen, baby girl?” he growls. “Did you fucking listen to me?” His hand pushes aside her panties as his thick fingers breach her pussy. “Why’re you so wet, huh? Does it turn you on when I’m pissed as Hell?”

Y/N doesn’t answer, instead she bites her bottom lip seductively and looks at Dean with big dark eyes, matching his own.

“Fuck,” he huffs, kissing her again, keeping hold of her throat. He pulls his hand from her pants to unbutton his own, hook his fingers in and push them down past his ass along with his satiny panties. When they’re resting around his thighs, he slips his fingers back into the slick of your pussy to coat his shaft with her wetness and fist his leaking cock. The slick sound of him moving along his cock makes her wetter than she already was.

“Why can’t I ever stay mad at you?” He sucks in her bottom lip before kissing her in earnest, his tongue carving a space into her mouth, and she greedily swallows the hums of his moans.

“B-because… you… love me,” she stutters, her throat still constricted.

“Damn right. And I fucking need you. You’re my damn kryptonite.” He grins before commanding, “spread your legs.”

She spreads her legs so he can fit right between them, and when his cock breaches her pussy, she whimpers in pleasure. He has both hands around her throat now, hips bucking up into her heat as he looks into her eyes.

“Fucking tight, even after I fucked you and left my cock inside of you for so long.” He presses down harder on her throat and she thinks she’s going to pass out soon.

“Tell me,” he says. “You do something funny with the other Dean, huh? You wanna fuck him? Huh? Are you nostalgic for that old kinder, gentler, less damaged Dean?” He pounds his hips up, the angle just so right, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust, “Tell me, baby. Tell me!”

“N-no.”

“No?”

“No, I-I swear!” Y/N cries out, feeling her legs begin to tremble. “I wouldn’t…” She trails off.

“Oh, baby girl, don’t lie to me. You would, if I let you, wouldn’t you? Greedy slut’d take both my cocks if you could.” He snickers, rolling his hips lazily before picking up the pace again, making her roll her eyes to the back. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you? To be stuffed full of my cock? One in your pussy and one in your mouth? Oh…” He grins. “Or, even better, one in your pussy and one in your ass. Feel both of us fucking into you, stuffing you full, giving you what you want. Just what a slut for my cock needs.” He presses his thumbs deeper into her throat. “Come, baby. Come for me.”

Y/N’s a goner then, air gone as she comes, hard and heavy, shaking and convulsing around him, her legs trembling. Dean holds her limp form so she doesn’t drop to the floor.

“So good, baby. So good for my cock.” He soothes her, kissing her as he releases his grip around her throat. “Such a good girl.” He says again before coming with a guttural groan, his dick pushing thick ropes of cum into her pussy, coating her walls with sticky spunk that drips past his cock and runs down her thighs.

He slips his softening cock out of her with a soft sound, and she immediately groans at the loss. It feels too right when he’s inside and too felt empty when he isn’t.

“Clean yourself up,” he says. “We’re gonna have company after dinner.” He leans in to pecks her lips with a smile.


	9. Objectification

After brushing her teeth, she exits the bathroom, naked, planning to change into something comfortable in anticipation of company. When she sees who their guest is, she realizes putting clothes on is futile.

“Hey,” the younger, gentler Dean says in greeting. He’s sat in a chair, facing the bed.

She also realizes that the older, less gentle Dean has put him there. “You remember him, don’t you?” he breathes down her neck, mouthing his way past her ear and nibbling at her earlobe. “Thought we could have some fun.” He then turns his gaze to the man in the chair, pointing his chin towards him. “And since I’m not jealous of myself, he can watch and maybe more… who knows.” He shrugs before walking her to the bed.

“Go on baby, show him.” He soothes her with his words, his nose trailing along her cheekbones as he undresses himself.

From the chair at the foot of the bed, Dean watches her with lust-filled eyes; the same eyes as the Dean she knows so well now but with less worry and wear. She already forgot how it felt like.

The now nude and roughened hunter joins her on the bed. As he lies back with his head flush against the headboard, he lifts her and places her on top of him, making her spread her legs for the man at the foot of the bed to see.

“You see that, Dean? She likes being used.” He snickers before addressing her. “Isn’t that so, baby?” He spreads her pussy lips with his fingers, trailing the tip on her swollen clit, making her close her eyes and arch her back.

“I asked you something, sweetheart,” he says, demanding an answer.

“Y-yes,” she breathes out a cracked answer.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good girl,” he huffs.

Her gaze trails back to Dean in the chair. He shifts uncomfortably and she notices the swell in his pants.

“Gonna show our guest how you like it, won’t we?” Dean mutters in her ear.

Without warning, he breaches her pussy with two of his thick fingers, making call out his name and bite down on her bottom lip - she calls out both of their names, making the seated Dean almost jolt out of his seat. But he thought better of it and stayed rooted to the chair.

“She likes it rough, Dean. But again, you know that. She hasn’t changed, that much, you know.” He keeps talking, spreading little kisses on her shoulders as he moves his fingers in and out of her. “The only thing that’s changed is, her liking it in the ass, too.” His two fingers that were inside of her trail along her rim until they press against her puckered hole.

Dean groans from the chair as he watches two slick fingers breach her hole. She’s sure that he’s now palming his cock through his pants.

“Dean?” she huffs out. “You can take it out, you know.”

“You want my fingers out of you?” Dean laughs, pretending to not know which Dean she’s addressing.

“No, your fingers stay in there…fuck. I mean that Dean.” She closes her eyes, feeling the burning sensation in her ass that travels up her spine.

Dean swallows hard and shifts in his chair again. He’s not sure if he should do what she’s suggested because the other Dean was obviously calling the shots before. Not hearing an objection, however, he frees his raging boner from its confines.

“Hey, man,” Dean says, removing his fingers from her, making her sigh at the loss. “Dude, get the lube from the drawer, will you?”

It isn’t really a question, but Dean knows that he doesn’t have to. He could walk out of here if he wanted, but instead, he finds himself mesmerized by the scene before him. It’s like a porno, only in real time, and he’s one of the protagonists.

He walks over to where said lube is stored, retrieves it from the drawer and hands it to his partner in crime.

The older Dean squeezes a generous amount onto his palm and coats his own cock with it before placing it to her back hole. “You gonna show him how good your ass can take cock, won’t you, baby?”

Dean stands there without looking away. Her eyes meet his and she squints when the other Dean breaches her hole with his thick cock.

“Mmh…” she breathes, feeling the fullness seeping through her as he sinks in, inch by inch.

“She loves it, see that?” He snickers, sucking at her shoulders. “Why don’t you be a good boy and lick her, make her come on my cock, and her pussy’s yours.”

She opens her eyes wide at his proposal. She wouldn’t be mad if Dean did it; Hell she hopes he does.

“Is that ok?” Dean fists his cock as he stands in front of her, his jeans hung low around his hips.

She nods, unable to speak as the older man moves in and out of her asshole. After her consent, she swears the man standing smirks a little. He swiftly drops his pants to the floor, along with his boxers and crawls his way toward her heat.

He takes a lick, making her roll her eyes to the back upon feeling the sensation of a mouth on her clit while being fucked in the ass.

“Ah… fuck!” She hisses, biting down on her lip because it’s just too good to be true.

He devours her, licking her and sucking her the right way. The way she knows only Dean can, no matter which Dean because Dean’s Dean. He hums against her clit, sending vibrations throughout her body as his nose nudges against her nub while he sinks the tip of his tongue into her pussy, making her shudder.

“Shit.” She can’t hold herself back anymore; she never can when it comes to Dean going down on her.

“Good girl, so good for me. For us.” The older Dean purrs against her shoulder. “Your ass’ locking me in, baby. So fucking good.”

She comes with a grunt as she arches her back and presses her clit deeper into Dean’s face. He looks up at her, slick painted and content. “You’re always so delicious.” He smiles, and if his smile could make her melt, she’d be a puddle on the floor.

“Her pussy’s all yours man.” The older Dean says his breathing coming in short because he’s so close already.

“Ok, Y/N?” Dean asks, before positioning himself in between her and the other Dean’s legs, his cock in his hand. Taking a look back, she can see that he’s leaking like crazy. The tip of it almost purple.

She nods. Yes, she wants it so bad. She wants to feel full with two of Dean’s cock inside of her. She didn’t know that she had it on her bucket list until now.

“Here we go.” Dean smirks, placing the tip to her entrance and pushes in, slowly filling her up.

And she can feel it. Feel the pressure of his cock inching its way inside of her, filling her up and with the other Dean’s cock in her ass, she’s so much tighter.

“Fuck,” he grunts, screwing his hips forward, squeezing his throbbing cock into the tight space. “So fucking tight.” He huffs and sighs once he’s sheathed inside of her. Both Dean’s are balls deep inside of her.

Slowly, the two men start to move in tandem and they slowly find a rhythm. One of them is always deep inside of her while the other drags his cock out so only the tip is still inside.

“Jesus!” The man at her back groans as he comes, hot and thick. He kisses her shoulder, nibbling at it as he rolls his hips against her ass, coming down from his high.

The other man is not too far behind, pushing into her two more times until he too, spills his seed into her pussy, coating her walls. He leans down a little, claiming her mouth, kissing her as if his life depends on it.

“Wow.” She huffs, her chest raising with every breath.

She doesn’t want them to part; she wants to stay locked between them for eternity. Wouldn’t that be nice?

But it’s too good to be true. She already feels the man at her back pulling out of her, grunting as his soft cock slips free with a trail of white sticky liquid running down her crack. He moves his body from underneath her to lay beside her.

The younger of the two Deans follows suit. He sits back on his heels, not knowing exactly what he should do now.

The older Dean scoops her up into his arms and the men exchange looks. What she sees is an understanding into which she doesn’t dare to intrude. Then younger Dean nods shyly before he lying on the other side of her, his arm draping across her body.

She didn’t know how tired she was until she falls asleep in the safe space between them.


End file.
